


He doesn't have the right to hold my hand

by JustNo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay Keith (Voltron), I was actually projecting myself onto Keit, Keith is a Mess, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pining, Voltron is over and I am getting rid of every fanfic I started, Will someone read this?, if you're reading this i love you, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustNo/pseuds/JustNo
Summary: Keith is a gay disaster and Lance is pining for him





	He doesn't have the right to hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started writing but never finished, but I wanted to put it out somewhere
> 
> English is not my first language, this might be a mess

The first time it happens Keith is very confused.

He's always confused, he's a walking gay disaster, but, he's way more confused now.

Lance, his friend, but to be honest is more like the friend of a friend who is also his friend but not his friend, is holding his hand, like properly holding it, not a "I don't want you to get lost" hold or a "Come here, let me show you a thing" hold, a proper hold, fingers intertwined, bodies really close and the "this is a normal pose" look on his face, Lance doesn't seem to notice a blushing and internally screaming Keith while he is talking to his friends and holding his hand.

For everyone else, except Keith, this is really normal, Lance is touchy, he hugs his friend a lot, kisses people on the cheek just to say hi, and sometimes in the middle of a conversation he just leans against someone, Lance was raised that way, but he has never hold someone's hand, especially not Keith's hand.

Keith is not complaining, he's not going to pull away either, he's kind of enjoying it, and at this point, he needs to admit that he might or might not have a lowkey crush on Lance, but that's a problem for another day, because the break is over and they need to go to class.

Lance never lets go of his hand in their way there.


End file.
